These next two years
by AlonelyExplosion
Summary: When Max and Fang are somehow roomed together at boarding school, an friendly disagreement leads to all out hatred. They come to realize, however, there is more than just hatred they feel toward each other. But who will swallow their pride first to admit it?
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to start off saying that it has been many years since i read the Maximum ride series so if some of the information isn't spot on, don't judge me too harshly, the story doesn't really follow the books anyway, i mean they don't have wings and all that stuff they're just themselves all at one boring high school boarding school. Okay well hope that didn't turn you off the story. The next chapters will get better, I promise!

* * *

The Bell rang loudly and jumped up, practically running over my teacher on the way out. "Mr. Walker, a word." I heard Mr. Santen say from behind me. I took in a deep breath, trying to keep in my groan. It was a Friday; the last thing that I wanted to do was talk to my economics teacher.

I turned and walked over to his desk, "Yea?" I asked letting some of my annoyance show.

He shuffled some papers around on his desk, and then looked up at me once all the people left. "Sleeping in class will not help you pass this class, Mr. Walker." He said sternly. _Really, this again?_ I opened my mouth to argue with him again, but decided not to waste more time.

"I understand. It won't happen again." I said through gritted teeth and turned to leave. "Wait, Mr. Walker." I turned slowly back to face him. "The principal wanted to let me know that you're getting a roommate. If there's any problems go see him in his office." I stood there awkwardly, taking it all in.

"That's all, Mr. Walker." He said dismissively.

I walked out of the room and strode back fast to the dorm rooms. I wasn't exactly a people person, everyone knew that. I specifically asked for a room by myself, I even made up some story about mood swings and violent tendencies so they wouldn't be tempted to pair me up.

I froze some girl stood by door looking at a piece of paper confused, then stuffed it in her back pocket and began looking through her huge bag.

She was pretty. Long, brown wavy hair that fell to the middle of her back. Slender and tall. Black combat boots, dark wash jeans, red shirt and black leather jacket. _Decent taste I guess. _

"Sorry, can I help you?" I asked her. Her head snapped up, "Uh, no. Just trying to find my key."

_In front of my door? _"Um, alright." I said slipping by her and unlocking my dorm room.

"Wait, is this your dorm room?" She asked. _No, shit. _

"I was assigned to this dorm though…" she continued stepping in behind me.

I froze, so she was my new roommate? "There must be some mistake." I said quickly holding my hand out, "Let me see that paper."

I smoothed out the paper and looked over every detail. I gave it back to her, "Well I guess you can move your stuff in, and we'll figure everything out."

"Oh, I already have everything." She said patting her bag. I glanced down at it. The bag wasn't small, but it really wasn't that big either, especially for a girl.

I tossed my bag on the bed, "Make yourself at home." I picked up an envelope addressed to me that was lying on the desk.

**I know this is short notice, but you are receiving a roommate. I remember your request for living alone, but we are short on room, because of the small fire a month ago**_. _I laughed to myself, _small fire, yeah right. _Some pranksters decided to build and set off a bomb in one of the dorm bathrooms. It was supposed to be a small stink bomb in the vent system but something went wrong, obviously, knocking out practically the whole dorm hall. **Well, anyway, extra bedding is being sent to your room. Another bed, however, won't being arriving for a couple of weeks or so. I'm sure you and your new roommate, Max, can figure something out in the meantime. **_Whoa, wait, _"Your name is Max?" I asked turning around. "Uh, yeah. Maximum Ride. I'm guessing that's why I was paired with you. But don't worry; they said it's temporary so hopefully I should be out of your space soon." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Fang, by the way." Her eyes widened, "Fang? Hmm I like it."

I shrugged and handed her the letter. She read it quickly and glanced back up at me, "You don't talk much do you?" She asked.

"I mostly like to keep to myself." I replied.

"Is that why you requested to be roomed by yourself?" She said with almost a laugh. I smiled back at her, "Yeah, I made up some story about having violent mood swings." I said getting up to sit next to her on the bed and taking the letter back. She laughed at that. She had a nice laugh, easy. "I did the same thing at the last school I went to."

"So I guess you can set your stuff up anywhere, I'll go check the office to see if the bedding arrived. I'll move some things around so that there's room for me to sleep on the floor." I said standing up.

"Excuse me?" She asked annoyed, "I know I'm a girl, but come on, I'm not fragile."

I groaned, "I didn't think you were fragile, I was just thinking you were going to take over the bed eventually anyway." I said matching her tone.

"Seriously?"

And just like that a pleasant conversation turned into a fight.

"What?!"

"You're so sexist!"

"I'm not being sexist! I'm trying to make you comfortable."

"Oh, and I'm such a diva that I can't sleep on the floor?"

"You know what? You can sleep on the floor, it's all yours." I said slamming the door as I left the room.

This is why I didn't want a roommate, especially a stubborn female. I hadn't even known my Max for 20 minutes and I was already looking forward to the day that she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

-MAX-

He went from cute to annoying in exactly 0.2 seconds. Maybe I overacted a little, but hey, he should know who he is going to be living with for the next couple of months. I sighed deeply, why did I always have to start fights with people? _That's what got you kicked out of your last school, Max. _

I just need to learn his schedule so I can make little contact with him as possible and we will fine. I started clearing some things off the windowsill and moving it to his desk. I heard the door unlock soon followed by a thunderous voice.

"What the hell are you doing with my stuff?" He yelled, pushing me away from the window. I grinded my teeth together. I took all I had to not tackle him to the ground right there.

"We _are_ sharing a room." I pointed out anger lacing every syllable, "I know you're not very happy about it, but I need at least one shelf for my stuff."

He glared at me. I glared right back at him.

I don't know how long we stood there just glaring at each other, hoping the amount of anger I felt toward him was showing in my eyes. In my head, there were flames. I hope he saw the fire.

The door swung open, but our eyes held.

"Yo Fang, me and Gaz-"

The voice was male, deep. I guessed he was tall, maybe even built, but I was too stubborn to confirm my predictions.

"Uh, Fang?" He asked again, I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. Fang broke eye contact, "Yeah Iggy?" I laughed to myself, he sounded almost annoyed. Fang looked back at me, I smiled.

"Gaz and I were going to that dorm party tonight if you wanted to come. But, more importantly who is this?"

"I'm Max, Fang's new roommate." I said, with a slight wave.

He looked at Fang then back at me and burst out laughing.

"Wow Fang...you didn't even want…you got yourself…a girl on top of everything…" He choked out between laughs.

"Well, anyway," He said finally gaining composure, "I'm Iggy. If you can't already tell Fang isn't big on…people. Me an' Gaz try to socialize him, but…" He glanced over at Fang, then stopped talking. Fang looked like he was about ready to snap his neck in half.

"Have fun at the party Fang, I can finish moving in myself." I said happily.

"There is no way in hell that you're doing that without me being here." He said.

"Seriously, what is with you? Are you going to start locking your shit up too?" I asked, secretly feeling bad that I called his stuff shit. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth for a comeback when Iggy's laughter interrupted.

"Well, I think you guys are going to have fun living together."

We both snapped out heads to look at him. It sounded so weird when it was put like that. I wouldn't just being using this room to sleep. I would need space to study and get ready and change clothes…

"Split the room in half?" Fang suggested. I shrugged; it's as if he knew the thoughts running through my mind.

"Right here." He said, tracing a line from the bed to the wall with his finger. "Um, I think not. You get the desk, the dresser, and the closet? No. I get at least one."

"I thought you got the windowsill?"

"Seriously? I was trying not to impose, figuring you would offer some more space. I cannot believe you!"

"Me?! Well if it wasn't for your stupid name we wouldn't be in this situation!"

My jaw dropped, did he just go there? My hand twitched wanting to punch him in big, stupid face. He glared at me and I glared back. _Eh, what the hell. _I punched him. It was a rather quick decision, but I loved it. Which kind of makes me sound like a psycho, but trust me I'm not.

He stumbled backward and touched his cheekbone. One of my rings hit the thinnest part of his cheekbone and slit it open. _Whoops. _

I glanced back at the door. Iggy stood wide-eyed. I felt like I should apologize for hitting his friend, but at the same time that dumbass had it coming.

"Um, yeah, just put some ice on it and it should be fine. Sorry for punching your friend." I said uncomfortably. He broke out in a smile and I was wrapped up in a hug. I pushed him away, _what the hell dude? _

"Sorry, but it's about time that someone socked that dramatic, emo kid back into reality."

I returned his smile, _I might actually find friends at this school. _


	3. Chapter 3

-MAX-

Iggy left soon after that, forgetting about party, probably because Fang was silently brooding on his bed.

"Look Fang, I'm sorry. I get a little . . . carried away, I guess." I said, moving past him over to my bag. I looked over my shoulder at his expression. That was a waste of time. His face was stone. He was holding something back, I could tell. I do the exact same thing. I hate when people are able to read me.

He sighed and got up, "It's fine. What I said was. . ." He trailed off. He didn't have to finish. I understood and accepted it as the closest thing that I would get to an apology out of him.

"We can put up a curtain or something, if you wanted a place to change." He said quietly.

"No, its okay. I can just change out here. If I need to change anything too personal, I can just go to the bathroom. A curtain would just take up space."

We both looked around the room. I couldn't imagine having to fit two beds in the tiny room, plus another desk and dresser. How could you possibly make this work for two college kids?

"It's only a one person room, I think." Fang said. "Oh." Was my intelligent response. I was still a little shocked that he knew what I was thinking. I'm sure he didn't really know what I was thinking, but that fact that it answered my question was. . .

He said nothing else but starting moving stuff around. He shoved the dresser across the room to the window and the desk he moved by the door. That gave just enough room right next to the bed for someone to sleep . . . and that someone would be me. How could I forget?

He went over to the dresser and emptied out the drawers. "Here." He said throwing a folded sleeping bag at me. "I have to sleep next to you?" I asked.

"Well did you want to share the bed?" He asked in an annoyed sarcastic tone. I glared at him.

-FANG—

Why was I being so sarcastic? Normally when people made me mad, I just silently plotted my revenge until I got over it, but with Max, it was different. I wanted her to know that she was making me mad, which is strange: I hate when people can read my emotions and I try my best to hide them.

Max glared at me from across the room, and that's when I looked at her. And I mean really looked. I saw her, obviously, but that's when I noticed her features I guess.

She had deep brown eyes that reminded me of caramel and chocolate and had a sense of warmth about them, even though they were swirled with hate right now. Her brown, wavy hair fell well past her shoulders and looked silky to the touch. She had a slightly slender frame, but I could tell that she had some muscle definition; I guess I felt for a second, too. Max was tough, I could tell.

She was like me in some ways. Stubborn, determined, and doesn't like to take shit from people. It was then that I realized that I didn't want her to look at me with eyes that churned with hate. I wanted to look in to the eyes that held warmth and friendliness. Hell, even tolerance would be fine.

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. I helped Max set the rest of the room, moved all my stuff to one side of the room and went out the get some food for both of us. I had gotten a mini-fridge as a graduation present from some people back home, so I rarely ate from the campus.

I didn't know how much – or how little – Max ate so I just grabbed as much as I would eat and figured there would be left overs. Well, wishful thinking. Max ate a ton. The pizza I made was gone in a matter of minutes. We both ate 8 pieces and she still mumbled something about dessert.

I laughed when she said that. I couldn't believe how much she ate.

She blushed, "What?" she asked defensively. I smiled and stopped laughing, "Sorry, it's just that most girls want like a piece of lettuce or a grape, but not you."

She shrugged, "Yeah I'd rather be happy then have a bunch of guys check me out." I smirked, I couldn't help it. She already was thin and I'm sure guys checked her out all the time. "Ice cream?" I asked, getting up.

She sighed and got up, "Yeah, its fine though, I got it." She walked over to her bag and fished out some cash. She was just about to leave when she turned to look at me, "Please tell me you're not one of those people who only likes vanilla." I shook my head, smiling and watched her leave.

It was weird, I never smiled this much. Even when I was relatively happy, a smile is rarely seen on me. _I'm just trying to be friendly, so she doesn't hate me. That's all, nothing special. _I thought, trying to convince myself that's all the smile meant. But deep down, in a place I couldn't bring myself to admit I still had, the smile meant so much more.


End file.
